Rubies and Gold
by Larfein
Summary: Written for a KuroxFay PoP  LJ  challenge. The task was to rewrite a scene from the manga with Kurogane and Fay switching roles. This fic rewrites two scenes - from Infinity Arc and Acid Tokyo Arc.  Warning: spoilers for up to v18


'You should drink, too,' he heard the blonde speaking as soon as the princess and the kid had retired to their rooms.

'This world's sake is so-so,' he replied indifferently as Fay put an emptied glass on the table.

'That's not what I meant,' Fay remarked calmly. 'And you know it.'

His fists clenched half-consciously and his eyebrows frowned. Of course he knew. But he didn't mean to accept it. The mage approached him, his motion graceful as always, but his expression decorated with a veil of gentle sadness. Another one of the things the warrior didn't want to get used to. The pale, slender hand reached for the sword leaned against the wall. But, before the mage could lie his hand on the hilt, a rough grasp caught his wrist in the midair.

'Don't touch my sword at will,' the warrior growled, giving the other man a piercing look. But Fay only replied with a subtle smile.

'Well then, will you do me the honour or should I look for a knife?' he asked calmly.

The ninja sighed and, letting go of the wizard's forearm, he reached for the sword. Fay took a step closer to the warrior, still holding his arm out. Grasping his weapon with one hand, Kurogane touched the blonde's wrist with the other. Tips of his fingers ran over the skin up the top of the wizard's hand in a smooth and firm move until their fingers entwined.

Being the warrior of Nihon meant more than simply mastering swordfight. It meant turning one's blade into another limb, being aware of hundreds movements it was possible to execute. A true warrior of Nihon could pierce his enemy so that he felt no pain until he was dead. The thin fingers didn't even twitch as the sharp, cold blade stroked the pale wrist. As the vampire pressed his lips to the bleeding cut, his ruby eyes glittered with gold.

'No!' a distant firm voice reached him. He hadn't even started to think of moving when excruciating pain ran across his body.

'But,' he heard another voice, 'if we refuse, that man will...'

'I don't give a damn!' the other person protested. 'Don't you remember what happened the last time you agreed?'

'I beg you,' sounded a third, weak and trembling voice and this voice Kurogane did recognize.

'I said n-' the first man tried to oppose again, but the other interrupted him.

'Kamui!'

Silence fell for a moment. He started to recall what had happened before he had lost consciousness. He remembered running to the reservoir right after the princess had vanished from his arms. He remembered seeing half of the wizard's face covered with blood. He remembered the kid looking at him with those odd eyes, his bloodied hand pressed to his lips as he had chewed something.

As soon as he had comprehended the incomprehensible, he had lost himself. He recalled shouting at the white manjuu to give him his sword and then dashing at the boy who suddenly turned in to a dangerous monster. The last thing he remembered was a spell piercing his body.

'Only if you become his prey,' the vampire spoke again. 'You do realize what it means. Yours will be the only blood he'll be able to drink. If you die or if you're gone for too long, he-'

'I know. It's fine,' Fay's trembling voice cut through. 'Please. He can die any moment.'

Kurogane heard footsteps. He opened his eyes, but his vision was blurred and he could only see unidentified silhouettes approaching him.

'Hold out your arm,' he heard Kamui speaking and only then did he realize what was to come.

'No!' he muttered, his voice far weaker than he had expected, turning his head and using the top of his hand to cover his mouth.

'You will die!' the wizard's tone was filled with dread caused by the very thought of losing his friend. But the warrior remained silent. 'W-who's gonna protect us when you're gone?'

If it hadn't been for his state, he would definitely beat the damn mage for that low manipulation attempt. Especially when they both knew Fay was no second to him.

'Weren't you the one who always fought for his life?' the wizard's voice was on the verge of breaking 'Who was it that scolded me for casting my life away?'

'Are you out of your mind?' Kurogane said finally, still looking to th side. 'This isn't about fighting for my life. I'm not going to make you a sacrifice to survive and bind you to me for the rest of my life.'

He glanced at the mage to see his fists and teeth clenched. The blonde's whole body was shaking as he gave the warrior a bitter look.

'And binding me with the guilt for you death is alright, huh?' Fay drawled and there was no telling if his trembling voice was a sign of despair or acrimony.

Kurogane turned his head back to look straight at the wizard. _Damn you_. The blonde's only eye was red from crying and his cheek still covered with tears. _Damn you._

'Do what you want,' said the proud warrior, trying to sound indifferent.

It shocked him to hear Kurogane moan. He was sure it was the first time he'd heard the ninja moaning.

'Hold him down,' said Kamui. 'The very structure of his body is changing. Obviously he's in great pain.'

Fay nodded and, standing by the bed, embraced his dear companion, who now crouched trying to deal with the pain. The warrior could only hide his face in the mage's chest and clench his fists on the black fabric of Fay's sleeves. _It must be embarrassing for him_, the blonde realized.

'Could I ask you all to leave?' he addressed the people crowded at the entrance.

'Let's go,' decided the long-haired fortune teller. 'These people aren't going to run away.'

Only Syaoran remained in the room, along with the unconscious princess. But the boy sat on the edge of the bed, averting his gaze and respectfully pretending not to be there. Fay was grateful for this attitude and he was sure so was the ninja.

Kurogane was now cautious to remain silent, soundlessly gasping and pouting. Fay was the only person truly aware of the man's suffering as his hands shook and his cheeks twitched. And yet it seemed even now he kept being careful not to harm the fragile wizard accidentally. The mage's helpless, weak arms could only press the warrior's head to his heart and hold him tightly, tenderly.

A few minutes later the grasp of Kurogane's fists slackened. The warrior raised his head to meet Fay's sorrowful gaze. Before he could do or say anything, his eyelids fell and he slumped on the bed.

The wizard sat next to the sleeping ninja. I_n the end, I'm just a manipulative __coward_, he thought bitterly.

His body was aching, but his wound seemed to have healed when he woke up several hours later. He opened his eyes to see the blonde sitting next to him.

'Morning, Kurogane,' he greeted him quietly.

'Why the proper name?' asked the ninja, surprised.

A genuinely sad smile curved the pale face. 'I no longer have the right to call you names.'

He was slowly swallowing the blood that flew to his mouth. Although it was sweet in taste, for him it was the most bitter drug. The scarlet fluid was like a chain that shackled them to each other and shackled their hands. Whatever they felt, they would no longer dare to express it. Certain things were forbidden when the other person was bound to you for a lifetime.

Only their fingers seemed to ignore the law, entwined in a tender grasp.


End file.
